Life in Middle Earth
by MagicWriter92
Summary: Arianna Baggins has lived with her cousin Frodo and Uncle Bilbo Baggins for as long as she can remember. Life seemed pretty normal, until Bilbo disappeared leaving only a gold ring behind. Now Arianna finds her self on a crazy adventure on a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

Once in the great world called middle earth, in the little country called the shire there lived tons of happy people called hobbits. These folk are known for their love of parties, drinks and their peaceful nature. They live in little houses built right into the hills. Hobbits are small people they appear to be children to those who don't know them. Some hobbits stick to staying at home just plain happy with what they have. Others like my uncle have always loved adventure. I am apart of the biggest family in the shire, the Baggins family. I live with my uncle Bilbo Baggins and my cousin Frodo Baggins at bag end. We have a nice cozy house, which is always stuffed with things from uncle's adventures. When I was little uncle would tell me stories about his encounters with trolls and meetings Elves. That was always my favorite part. You see my father was an elf but he had hobbit blood in him. My mother was a beautiful elf maiden. They were both killed in an orc attack when bringing me to the shire. From there my uncle took me in and brought me up from the young age of 9. Here I am today at the _still_ young age of 17, very excited to turn 18. But my birthday isn't for a while; right now me, and the rest of the town's people, are concentrating on an even more special birthday. Bilbo is turning 111 years old tomorrow and it's going to be a huge party. He has told me he is actually going on another adventure after the party ends. He made me swear to secrecy, he wants to surprise everyone else. My job for the party is to stay out of the way. Let's just say I am very close with two very funny trouble-making hobbits. My best friends are Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took. I have always had great times with them, setting up pranks and sneaking into places. I met them through Frodo, who is a very calm hobbit. He always knows how to make every thing seem like it's going to be ok. He is a little older then me, but he acts like a young kid sometimes. Today I am helping Sam Gamgee in the garden preparing it for the guests. This is where my story begins in the little shire I like to call home.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in the garden working with Sam on planting some new petunias to match the streamers over the door. 'I hope everything will be perfect!' I thought to myself stopping to look out at the decorations and tents going up in the meadow. Sam was talking about the differences between flowers, which I didn't find very interesting. "Ari? Are you listening to me?" Sam words broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him to which he shook his head.

"I was telling you something, what were you doing?"

"I was just thinking Sam."

"Well let's get back to work." With that I went back to working on the, according to Sam, amazing plants of the shire. After about twenty minutes I couldn't take it any longer. "Sam I am sorry, but I must go and check in with Bilbo."

"Alright, but stay out of trouble." I laughed at his usual warning.

"Will do Sam, will do." I said waving goodbye to him.

I walked into the house not finding my uncle upon peeking around. 'He must be working on is book again' I pondered. Bilbo had been writing a book about his adventures, which I can't wait to read. I walked into the study and my accusations were confirmed, there he sat writing fervently. "How's the book coming uncle?" I asked. He jumped turning to face me "Ah! Arianna, you frightened me dear." I smiled, walking over to put my hands on his shoulders.

"So how is it going?" I asked again

"Oh good very good. But have you seen Frodo?" His face scrunched in a pondering expression.

"No I haven't seen him since breakfast, but would you like me to fetch him?" I asked,

"Yes dear, please." He answered patting my hands on his shoulders. Giving him one last smile I headed out of the house. Frodo loved to read by the big willow tree just up the hill. I walked over to the tree quietly, and found him sitting in the shade reading like I presumed. I slowly snuck up behind him, and was about to pounce - "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people Ari." I pulled a face at his back, before plopping onto the ground beside him.

"Why do you always ruin my fun Frodo?" I fake pouted; he laughed, "You look like a fish straight out of the river." I laughed at his jab. "Well dear cousin, I've been sent to fetch you." I informed him. He just closed his book and sighed. He seemed to be looking off to someplace only he could see. I followed his gaze hoping maybe I'd see it too. Instead cries of "G for grand!" broke the contemplative silence that had fallen. It was the shouting of the little hobbit children announcing the arrival of the greatest wizard I know. "Gandalf is here!" I almost yelled with excitement. Frodo and I shared a smile before moving to stand at the hills edge to wait. Gandalf and his trusty old cart came around the corner going at its ever-slow pace. As he pulled to a stop in front of us, I noticed Frodo cross his arms and dawn a serious look on his face. The moment the great wizard turned to face us, I couldn't help but smile. "Gandalf!" I greeted joyously as I stepped onto his cart and embraced him in a tight hug. I pulled back to see him smiling in return.

"My god, you have grown so much." He said, but then frowned slightly "Maybe too much… " I just shook my head at his every confusing words.

"You're late." Gandalf and I both turned to look at Frodo.

"A wizard is never late, nor early, but simply arrives when he's supposed to Master Baggins." Was Gandalf's answer to which Frodo just smiled and hugged Gandalf while sharing a laugh.

"Come you two, we best be off before Bilbo begins to think you've run off for good." Gandalf said motioned us to sit. We rode off down the winding road, nodding to some people here and there, before stopping in front of Bag-end. Frodo and I hopped out of the cart, running ahead to the gate. I held it open for Gandalf, as well as the front door of the house. He stopped at the entrance though. "Oh my, Arianna, are you already almost too tall for the house?" I simply nodded smiling. When I saw the look on his face, I frowned. Gandalf looked seriously perturbed by some thought roaming around his head at that very moment, and mumbled something.

"Gandalf?" I asked leaning towards him slightly. He suddenly looked up straight at me, and smiled.

"Never mind the ramblings of an old man my dear." He stated before going past me into the house. 'Ramblings of an old man my bum. He only uses that excuse to trick people.' I thought peering after him.


End file.
